Rendezvous d'Amour
by Silence Messiah
Summary: Traducción de "Rendezvous d'Amour", por Mikami. Hay que disfrutar de los placeres de la vida incluso en los momentos más inapropiados. Extrañarle durante semanas no ayuda a Alice ni un poquito. AU. AliceUncas. /T


**RENDEZVOUS D'AMOUR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Mikami

 **Traductora:** Silence M.

Aviso: se aconseja discreción debido a retozos juguetones. Presionen el botón que les llevará atrás, niños.

.

.

.

* * *

La lista de invitados para la fiesta del treintaiseisavo cumpleaños de Eugene Caldwater era la más larga que Alice Munro hubiese contemplado en su vida. Cierto era que tan sólo la había visto a través de la habitación mientras su tía Mary la agitaba enérgicamente, pero no cabía duda alguna en su mente de que se constituía de una gloriosa longitud. Se preguntaba cómo pensaba entretener su tía de delicados nervios a toda aquella gente con la sola ayuda de su persona, su hermana Cora y el primo Eugene mismo. Por otro lado, la llegada del primo a las Americas era una excusa perfecta para otra de las extravagantes reuniones de Mary Hallet, que con tanto entusiasmo había participado en Londres de una vida social que reproducía en Albany sin reparar en gastos.

Se le escapó el aliento de los pulmones cuando Anne, su doncella, apretó los lazos de su corsé. Alice se agarró al poste de madera de la cama antes de cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca en busca de aire. El corsé era la piedra angular en el atuendo de toda joven dama inglesa, pero esos primeros minutos de ajustes eran odiosos.

―Listo ―dijo Anne con el tono del que se siente realizado―, debería bastar.

Alice asintió con la cabeza rápidamente para deshacerse de la sensación temporal de mareo y echó la barbilla sobre el hombro para sonreír débilmente a su doncella.

―Gracias ―jadeó―. Estoy segura de que para cuando la fiesta comience ya habré aprendido a no respirar y todo irá bien.

Anne chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a ayudarla con el miriñaque y las enaguas.

―Tonterías. Se viste usted así desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad y me cuesta mucho creer que no se haya acostumbrado todavía ―dijo.

Alice exhaló con esfuerzo una vez más mientras Anne abrochaba la lazada lateral.

―Sí, y sin embargo creo que en realidad nadie se acostumbra al principio. O a lo mejor sólo me ha ocurrido a mí.

Oyó reírse a la doncella, que atravesaba la habitación en dirección a la cama, donde el vestido de Alice descansaba. Su primo Eugene lo había traído de Londres, donde era el último grito. Se lo había mostrado en su larga caja nada más llegar, alardeando de haberlo comprado especialmente para ella porque aquel vestido lo había hechizado desde el escaparate de la tienda y rezumaba Alice misma. Alice había encontrado divertido el pomposo despliegue oral de su primo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía maravillada por el atuendo.

―Su primo tiene un gusto exquisito para ser un caballero ―exclamó Alice mientras sostenía en alto el vestido.

―Desde luego ―respondió Alice.

El atuendo era de un suave color vino y estaba decorado con bordados de seda dorada y apenas algún que otro destello de rosa. El diseño cortaba las mangas a la altura de los codos, ribeteados con cintas de colores cremas y lazos. La falda parecía más abultada y elegante gracias a varios fruncidos adicionales, mientras el escote era bajo y revelador.

Anne se afanaba en ayudar a vestirse a la menor de las hermanas Munro cuando Cora traspasó el umbral de la habitación.

—Alice, ¿estás lista? Tía Mary esta entreteniendo a los primeros invitados —dijo.

—Casi, señorita —Anne sonrió mientras simultáneamente ataba los nudos de la espalda con destreza.

Alice regaló a Cora una brillante sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza hacia el vestido que el primo Eugenie había traído especialmente para ella. El color era de un bello escarlata y resultaba encantador con aquellos decorados en crema y dorado. Resaltaba el cuello de cisne de su hermana y su pelo oscuro como el chocolate. También dejaba entrever que su portadora poseía un fiero espíritu.

—Estás impresionante —dijo Alice mientras sonreía.

—Cielos, gracias —replicó Cora, que no poseía ni un ápice de vanidad en su cuerpo. Cogió el lazo y lo ató con una cinta alrededor del cuello de su hermana—. Anne, ¿irías al salón y le dirías a mi tía que estaremos abajo en apenas unos minutos?

Anne asintió obedientemente y dejó solas a las dos hermanas.

Alice se volvió hacia Cora y alisó la tela de su falda con sus manos.

—¿No tienes la impresión de que es demasiado elegante?

—No hace falta que te responda —Cora sonrió con conocimiento de causa.

Alice resopló. Era sabido que su hermana tenía predilección por la elegancia de lo simple. La tela escarlata del primo Eugenie no era exactamente lo que habría elegido vestir, pero los patrones dorados ayudaban a suavizar el efecto de tal manera, que Cora había decidido contentarle.

La mayor hermana echó una última ojeada a su apariencia mientras espiaba por el rabillo del ojo a Alice, que continuaba sonriendo.

—¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? —preguntó. La sonrisa de su hermana se volvió traviesa, echó un vistazo a la puerta y sólo entonces se le acercó.

—¿Acudirá Nathaniel? —casi susurró. No pudo impedir que su boca se ensanchara dichosa al comprobar que las mejillas de su hermana enrojecían.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? —respondió en un intento de pasar de puntillas sobre su maliciosa pregunta—. Alguien como Nathaniel no se dejaría ver acompañado por este tipo de gente. Ha dejado clara cuál es su opinión, con humor debería añadir, acerca de las maneras sociales requeridas.

—Me pregunto por qué no me sorprende —replicó Alice con tono ligero—. Sin embargo, podrías haberle pedido que te acompañara.

Cora se detuvo y, por un instante, se dejó llevar por la imagen de Nathaniel Poe atendiendo una de las extravagantes fiestas de su tía Mary. Inmediatamente una risa se le escapó de los labios al darse cuenta de cuán ridículo y agobiado parecería vestido a la última moda londinense.

—Ni toda la tela del mundo y el mejor atuendo lo ayudarían a sentirse a gusto. Además —confesó furtivamente—, puede que me visite más tarde.

—Ah, ya veo qué ocurre —Alice entrecerró los ojos, pero sonrió—. Y aún así tienes la cara dura de preguntarme a mí a dónde voy "durante horas intempestivas", como dices.

—No he mencionado en ningún momento que yo vaya a salir a horas intempestivas.

—Mmm hmm.

Cora alzó una ceja.

—En cualquier caso, no eres quién para reprochar, ya que tú misma eres culpable como la que más.

La boca de Alice quedó abierta entre la diversión que le producían las palabras de la hermana y la sensación de haber sido cogida con la guardia baja y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Cora le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante y, tras girar sobre sus talones, se dirigió a la salida.

Lo único que las chanzas de Cora lograban crear en Alice era una amplia sonrisa. A pesar de sí misma no pudo evitar una risita escondida entre los dedos de una mano. Cuando se repuso, dirigió sus pasos en dirección a donde la fiesta de su tía tenía lugar.

El grueso de la fiesta de cumpleaños del primo Eugenie tenía lugar en el jardín delantero y allí era donde la mayor parte de los invitados pasaban el rato. Cada uno de ellos estaba ligado a otros por asuntos de negocios, familia lejana o jerarquía social. Fiestas como esta eran excelentes para unir puentes nuevos que luego eran determinantes para disfrutar de la buena sociedad del Nuevo Mundo.

El decoradísimo espacio se reveló ante Alice, que entró en el jardín justo detrás de Cora con las faldas ligeramente alzadas y una educada sonrisa para cada uno de los invitados.

—¡Ah, aquí estáis! —exclamó tía Mary. Se apresuró a ir a su lado y las tomó por las muñecas para arrastrarla hasta donde el primo Eugenie entretenía a un grupo de invitados.

—Señorita Cora, señorita Alice —las saludó Eugenie mientras las besaba en la mejilla—. Me encuentro abrumado por cuán hermosas os encontráis en esos vestidos. Perdonad que me maraville ante mi elección, pero sería como cometer un crimen no confesar mi admiración.

—Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo —aseguró alegremente la tía Mary. Se giró hacia un oficial de alto rango vestido con una festoneada casaca roja y a una mujer de avanzada edad que lucía una peluca empolvada—. Señor Richard Worsley, señora Henrietta Faulden, permitidme que os presente a mis dos sobrinas, Cora y Alice Munro, hijas del difunto coronel Munro.

—¿Cómo se encuentran, señoritas? —preguntó el señor Worsley mientras la señora Faulden asentía—. Serví al lado de vuestro padre cuando éramos apenas unos recién llegados en la frontera. Lamenté mucho su muerte, pero sus méritos como líder ensombrecen la tragedia.

—Gracias por vuestras sabias palabras, señor —Cora sonrió—. Atesoramos en nuestros corazones cualquier palabra amble hacia su memoria.

—El honor es mío.

Alice supo, en el momento en el que el señor Worsley comenzó a preguntar a su hermana acerca del parlamento entre su padre y Louis-Joseph de Montcalm, que aquella conversación pronto iba a deslizarse por los caminos de la discusión política y militar. No es que Cora se involucrase demasiado en tales cuestiones, pero desde luego se enorgullecía en comprender hacia donde debía dirigirse el futuro de Nueva Inglaterra. El primo Eugenie se había excusado de la conversación para hablar con una bonita pelirroja vestida de azul mientras otro caballero de nombre James peale se unía a la conversación iniciada por el señor Worsley.

Un sirviente apareció para ofrecerle un vasi de champán, pero Alice reusó. Los dos hombres parecían haber encontrado su lugar en la conversación sobre asuntos militares y Cora se encontraba ahora conversando tranquilamente con la señora Faulden acerca de la posibilidad de instalarse definitivamente en Albany. La tía Mary había dejado a sus sobrinas a sus propios asuntos para dar la bienvenida a otros asistentes.

Alice suspiró disimuladamente a medida que los invitados de tía Mary se prodigaban en saludos y educados intercambios. Permaneció mientras tanto al lado de su hermana y se dedicó a observar al resto —por ejemplo, a una mujer que no parecía haber superado los veinte años, pero que se aferraba vigorosamente al brazo de un hombre que le doblaba la edad. Alice no conocía nadie y deseó, como siempre, poseer las habilidades sociales de Cora.

—¿Y usted, querida? —la voz de la señora Faulden la sacó de su ensueño.

Alice parpadeó y rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Perdóneme, debo de haber dejado atrás mi cuerpo por un instante.

La señora Faulden devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pierde cuidado, criatura. Meramente interrogaba a su hermana sobre algún pretendiente. Tan sólo deseaba saber si tenía usted alguno, también.

—O… bueno —dijo, intercambiando miradas con Cora—. No… me atrevería a aventurar tanto.

—Cielos, jovencita. ¿Por qué no? Con casi veinte años está usted en la cúspide de su vida.

—Porque tendemos a hablar, tan sólo. Encontramos agradable la compañía del otro —se encontró diciendo.

—Ya veo. Bueno, hablar es una manera de hacer la corte. Si se me permite la indiscreción, es usted de lo más peculiar si no se ha dado cuenta todavía —replicó a señora Faulden entre sorbo y sorbo del champán ofrecido por un sirviente cercano.

Cora ofreció a la mujer mayor una sonrisa rápida.

—Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que quizá el joven caballero y ella aun no han llegado a ese punto. Alice está versada en las convenciones del cortejo, padre se aseguró de ello.

—¿Cuál es la profesión de su joven galán? —replicó la mujer tras recuperarse.

Alice miró al suelo durante un momento. Un par de cálidos y oscuros ojos enmarcados por largo cabello negro aparecieron como un destello en su mente, trayendo a sus labios una sonrisa privada sin que se percatara de ello.

—Se dedica al intercambio de bienes de la frontera, él mismo obtiene su mercancía —explicó.

—Perdone mi repentina indiscreción, pero suponía que una mujer cmo usted preferiría un soldado o un oficial. La mayor parte de las jóvenes que conozco se involucran con hombres de tal calibre —dejó caer, tomando otro sorbo de su licor.

Alice, que había captado el tono de ligera superioridad mezclada con sorpresa de la mujer, dedicó una mirada a su hermana. Henrietta Faulden era claramente una burguesa típica hasta la médula si se atrevía a hacer comentarios de aquel tipo sobre personas de clase elevada que se involucraban con aquellos que por azar del destino se encontraban por debajo en la escala social. Alice no deseaba dedicarle demasiados pensamientos a lo que aquella mujer pensara o no pensara, aún menos revelar a la mujer que sus afectos los reservaba únicamente a un joven mohicano.

—También se le considera un soldado —añadió la joven—. Sirvió durante un tiempo en la milicia colonial destinada en el Fuerte William Henry, justo antes de que mi padre cediese el enclave a los franceses.

 _Está bien, quizá esté tensando demasiado la cuerda_ , pensó Alice al instante. El trío de mohicanos quizá no habían pertenecido nunca a la milicia, aquello era verdad, pero su papel en el envío del correo al general Webber había sido capital, de modo que se permitió aquella indulgencia. A sus ojos, los tres eran prácticamente soldados: llevaban armas, provisiones, poseían habilidades de supervivencia y peleaban como cualquier hombre con el deber de proteger.

Su modesta defensa no pareció convencer a la señora Faulden ni logró que su ceja arqueada volviese a su lugar en una cara ahora demasiado rígida. Asintió en su dirección con aspecto pensativo.

—Si las preferencias de una están acordes con su carácter, entonces así debe ser —dijo con una sonrisa.

Cora apretó los labios durante un segundo al notar la pasiva agresividad hacia su hermana pequeña.

—Señora Faulden —cortó, poniendo en guardia a su interlocutora—. Me gustaría presentarle a la señorita Elizabeth Forster y al señor Samuel Waldegrave. Son gentes muy influyentes en la segunda flota mercantil más grande de la ruta entre Londres y el nuevo mundo.

Alice observó cómo Cora llevaba a la mujer hacia el tipo de compañía que más deseaba y, en un instante, pareció como si ésta la hubiera olvidado por completo tanto a ella como a su historia. Cora, entonces, aprovechó para volver a su lado.

—¿La milicia colonial? —dijo y sonrió—. Nathaniel se hubiese quedado extasiado de oírlo.

Se despidió de ella con unas palmaditas en el hombro y fue en busca del primo Eugenie. Al irse su hermana entre el gentío, Alice quedó sola en medio de grupos de personas que hablaban entre sí. Los señores Worsley y Peale se habían desvanecido, como la tía Mary, de modo que Alice lanzó un suspiro y, tras levantar las faldas, se dirigió hacia la casa.

No recordaba el momento exacto en el que las fiestas de la tía le habían comenzado a parecer soporíferas. No tenía sentido, porque en el pasado las había disfrutado mucho en Londres. Que todas sus amigas de la infancia hubiesen quedado al otro lado de un vasto océano quizá tenía algo que ver. Las razones se amontaban. Nada había sido igual desde aquel día en el camino George.

Aún había algunos grupos dentro del salón. Alice, de hecho, creyó ver al primo antes de entrar. Gente que no conocía la saludó, había incluso un oficial joven y apuesto que le lanzó una mirada de admiración a medida que ella atravesaba la habitación.

Alice no correspondió y prosiguió su camino a través de varias habitaciones hasta que finalmente se encontró en la cocina.

—Señorita Alice, ¿ocurre algo? —exclamó Anne tras levantar los ojos de las alubias que pelaba.

—Oh, no, no —le aseguró—. La tía Mary me ha enviado a comprobar que todo está en orden, pero veo que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Alice se apresuró salir de la habitación antes de que Anne o cualquier otro sirviente pudieran replicar o preguntarse por qué habría de salir a la calle por la puerta de la cocina en lugar de volver a la fiesta. Al fondo de aquel pequeño callejón podía vislumbrar de vez en cuando a algunos de los invitados, e incluso alguna risa lograba llegar a sus oídos. Se alejó aún más tanto de la puerta de la cocina como de la principal, a un lado de la casa. Rodeó algunas zonas donde el terreno se desnivelaba hasta llegar al patio trasero un jardín y varias yardas de bosque cercado por postes.

Alice inspiró profundamente allí, en la boca del pasaje, lejos del ruido de la fiesta que aún podía oírse, aunque vagamente. Dejó caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se relajó hasta cerrar los ojos. La cálida brisa acarició suavemente la piel expuesta de su cuello y una sonrisa vaga tocó sus labios.

—¿Estás segura de que no te echarán en falta? —pronunció una voz profunda desde algún lugar cerca de ella.

Abrió los ojos al instante, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina le bajaba por los brazos hasta tocar la mismísima punta de sus dedos. Se giró. Frente a ella encontró de repente un par de ojos oscuros y cálidos y una sonrisa a juego.

—Los indios podrían secuestrarme ahora mismo y nadie se daría cuenta —dijo a medida que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Alice se recogió las faldas con brusquedad, echó a correr tan rápidamente como estas le dejaron y se arrojó a los brazos de Uncas. Hambrienta de repente, encerró su cara entre ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia un beso. Él fue a ella con los labios abiertos y húmedos de anticipación mientras sus propias manos se deslizaban sobre el torso que encerraba la seda de su vestido.

—He contado dos semanas —dijo ella cuando se separaron sin aliento—. Llegas tardísimo.

Las esquinas de la boca de Uncas se levantaron y dejó que su frente reposara sobre la de ella. Sus manos callosas acariciaban su rostro mientras repartía besos sobre sus cejas.

—Lo siento —dijo, había una sonrisa en su voz—. Nos desviamos al volver de Can-tuck-ee. Los ciervos escaseaban en la zona, no teníamos el número prometido a los comerciantes ingleses de Albany. Mi padre, mi hermano y yo tuvimos que alejarnos de la ruta para conseguir el resto.

—Entiendo —aseguró ella, estrechándolo con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación? ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

Se burlaba de ella. Alice le golpeó sin fuerza en el brazo y enterró su sonrisa en un lado de su cuello.

—Oh, eres terrible —rió.

Uncas se alejó dos pasos de ella e inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras observaba el estado actual de su vestido. Sus brazos intentaban abrazar la mayor parte de ella posible, pero sólo tocaba acero y metros de tela. Estiró el cuello a un lado para pdoer mirar alrededor de la casa, desde donde podían oírse voces de celebración.

—¿Cuál es la ocasión? —preguntó.

—El cumpleaños de mi primo Eugenie. Mi tía ha decidido festejarlo así, cualquier excusa es buena.

Uncas asintió pensativamente y comenzó a rodearla.

—¿Qué haces? —lo observó con curiosidad.

Completó una vuelta inquisitiva y reflexiva en la que la ojeó de arriba abajo, sin mirarla a los ojos y estudiándola con un esbozo de media sonrisa. Cuando paró frente a ella, lo hizo para depositar en el suelo tanto su rifle como su alforja.

—No creo que te haya visto llevar algo así antes —comentó—. Debo confesar que parece un poco ridículo.

Alice se sorprendió ante sus palabras y puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿De veras? El primo Eugenie lo trajo para mí desde Londres y me parece bastante bonito. Señor, ¿puede usted decirme ahora mismo qué encuentra ridículo?

Uncas se encogió de hombros y señaló la parte de la falda que sobresalía exageradamente a manos lados de sus caderas.

—Parece un engaño. La gente se preguntará si tienes de verdad esa forma.

—Qué tontería. Sólo las personas que no están familiarizadas con el estilo podrían preguntárselo, pero todas las mujeres de la fiesta visten más o menos igual —replicó con ligereza.

—¿Así que si doy una vuelta alrededor de la casa me encontraré con mujeres con formas extrañas? —dijo, de nuevo estirando el cuello en dirección al camino que llevaba al interior de la casa.

Alice rió en voz alta y tomó su mano para alejarlo de los ojos indiscretos que pudieran asomarse por el callejón.

—Además —continuó él—. No es adecuado para las actividades diarias. Ni siquiera pareces cómoda con él.

Alice se daba cuenta de que sus ojos vagaban sobre su garganta y su pecho, particularmente en este a medida que notaba sus esfuerzos por tomar al aire que necesitaba.

—Reduce la cintura y mejora la postura —dijo, pasando las manos por la pechera. Miró disimuladamente hacia arriba, hacia él, y pudo ver se tomaba su declaración con escepticismo y humor—. Además —añadió—, un vestido como este no se lleva todos los días.

—Sigo pensando que parece ridículo.

Alice emitió un pequeño sonido con la garganta, rindiéndose ante la juguetona discusión.

—De acuerdo, no pasa nada si no te gusta. No eres el que tiene que llevarlo —replicó con naturalidad.

—Por eso te preguntó por qué a ti sí —replicó.

—Creo que es muy hermoso y sí, admito que poco práctico. Pero en fin, belleza y dolor siempre van unidas cuando se trata de estar elegante.

Alice no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua al ver la expresión de incomprensión en el rostro de Uncas. Entendía que las palabras «belleza» y «dolor» se encontraban en lados opuestos del espectro en su mundo.

—Y sin embargo los blancos nos llaman salvajes —replicó en voz baja.

Puso las manos en su cintura de nuevo, recorrió su corsé con las manos y miró hacia abajo, a su rostro, con una pregunta en la mirada. La dicha bañaba su rostro, desde su frente a su barbilla, era el tipo de expresión que solía ver en sus sueños durante los días que estaba lejos de ella.

—¿Puedes sentir esto? —preguntó, engraveciendo la voz mientras su manos continuaban el paseo a lo largo de su torso.

Alice abrió la boca lentamente sin saber cómo responderle. De hecho, notaba una ligera presión a causa del movimiento pero, debido a las capaz de tela, el corsé y la camisola, no era capaz de percibir demasiado. Cuando se dio cuenta de este detalle comenzó a frustrarse.

Uncas se dio cuenta de este cambio de actitud a través de sus ojos. Observó cuidadosamente cómo negaba con la cabeza y sólo entonces deslizó las manos hacia arriba mientras le hacía una pregunta sin verbalizar.

Las limitaciones de su vestido, muy a pesar de lo hermoso y elegante que era, le resultaban ahora evidentes. Uncas se entretenía con aquel juego y su frustración no hizo sino crecer al darse cuenta.

—Creo que nunca entenderé a las mujeres inglesas y su preocupación por la ropa —dijo, mientras con la mano barría sobre sus pechos y acercaba la boca a la línea de su mandíbula.

Cuando se detuvo apenas a un aliento de su piel y le negó el contacto directo de su toque, ella gimió calladamente, pensando en cuánto había echado de menos aquello durante semanas sin saber ni una palabra de él.

Un mechón de cabello oscuro como el plumaje de un cuervo se deslizó por su hombro y cayó hacia delante hasta rozar el contorno del cuello de Alice, que se acercó para enredar los dedos en aquella masa brillante hasta encontrarse con su cara entre las manos y guiarlo a otro beso. La sensación la inundó de un fuego que rápidamente pareció bajarle por la garganta. Mordisqueó con gentileza su labio inferior y él la rodeó completamente por la cintura para apresarla contra su cuerpo.

A pesar de que Uncas podía notar la presión de su corsé, no dudó en estrecharla con fuerza y, mientras sus manos se movían por la sedosa geografía de su espalda, se dio cuenta de que, aunque quisiera, probablemente no sabría cómo desvestirla sin usar un cuchillo. Se guardó para sí aquella divertida idea y se dedicó a repartir cálidos besos a lo largo del cuello de la mujer que deseaba con gran entusiasmo. Una de sus manos llegó hasta el hombro y bajó una de las mangas del vestido para exponer la carne cremosa a al ardiente camino que iba creando.

El aliento de Alice se tornó laborioso. Agarró su otra mano y atrajo sus dedos dentro de su boca, donde le rodeó el dedo índice con la lengua y chupó y saboreó hasta arrancarle una inspiración repentina contra su hombro. Uncas no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran contra las de ella y Alice, satisfecha con su reacción, chupó también su dedo medio con rítmicos y lentos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

Uncas se separó apenas para observarla, fascinado por cuán oscuros parecían sus ojos ahora. Aquellos irises azules lo atravesaron ardientemente transmitiéndole la añoranza de días pasados. Alice le decía con ellos lo que deseaba; le suplicaba, incluso.

Extrajo los dedos de su boca y con esa misma mano buscó bajo numerosas capaz de tela. Sin decir otra palabra, unió sus bocas de nuevo y recorrió sus muslos hacia arriba. Sus dedos rozaron más lazos y, luego, piel suave y enfebrecida. Tiró hacia debajo de sus calzones hasta que estos estuvieron casi a la altura de sus rodillas.

Alice gimió contra su beso y cerró los ojos con abandono cuando sus nudillos acariciaron superficialmente su centro pulsante. Uncas arrastró los labios hasta la comisura de su boca, pues deseaba leer en su rostro cada una de las emociones que arrancaba bajo sus faldas el movimiento de su mano juguetona. Vio como se quedaba sin aliento al abrirle los labios y mojarlos con los dedos. Alice dejó caer la cabeza contra el muro al encontrar él aquel nudo de nervios sobre su entrada y humedecerlo con la calidez de su femineidad, al deslizar dos dedos por encima y hacer presión, a veces más, a veces menos, mientras ella entreabría los labios.

Era tan placentero que casi dolía. Alice agarraba la parte trasera de la camisa de Uncas con fuerza, pero a veces relajaba las manos debido a la desesperación. Su nombre rodó por su lengua y se estrelló contra su pelo oscuro cuando él la tocó con más intensidad entre las piernas. Sus rodillas perdieron fuerza e incluso casi se doblaron en una ocasión, aunque él impidió que se cayera al asegurarla con el brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura.

La ola de placer que había ido creándose en su interior creció alta y fuerte en su cuerpo tembloroso, obligándola a girar las caderas contra su mano como si suplicara. Uncas no la ignoró y deslizó un dedo, luego otro, en su entrada. Mientras su pulgar se mantenía firmemente sobre el redondeado capullo de nervios. Ella gritó, pero su camisa ahogó el sonido, y friccionó la pelvis contra su mano mientras la penetraba con los dedos y ella sentía que no podía respirar. La bola de fuego del placer pscilaba con tal fuerza dentro de ella que pensó que se desmayaría. Él siguió penetrándola hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y prácticamente sollozó. No podía soportarlo, iba a romperse.

La sensación de sus dedos introduciéndose en ella y la presión de su pulgar sobre su clítoris le robó el aliento. Cuando el climax llegó, la dejó completamente indefensa. Durante todo ese tiempo, él estuvo a su lado sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo y su corazón hasta que aquella explosión de fuego y placer dejó de recorrer su cuerpo. Alice gritó y lloró en el hueco de su cuello mientras sentido, tiempo y espacio perdían significado y sólo quedaba él, un ancla.

La joven se estremeció contra su cuerpo cuando extrajo su mano. Los sonidos cercanos no eran sino sordos a sus oídos en su estado de delirio amoroso. Sus miembros, casi insensibles y arcillosos, se sobresaltaron cuando él devolvió la ropa interior a su lugar.

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, ella le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y deslizó los ojos hacia arriba, hacia él, con una sonrisa. Uncas podía ver que estaba sin aliento, pero no necesitaba que pronunciara palabra alguna. Lentamente se inclinó y capturó su boca en otro beso que fue lento, ardiente y lleno de devoción.

—Te están buscando —dijo en voz baja.

—Tendrán que esperar un poco más —replicó ella con la misma sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

 **Finito.**


End file.
